1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to non-motorized razors, and more particularly to a hand-held razor having a spring connection between the razor handle and the razor head that allows spring-biased universal movement of the head, and to such a razor having an adjustment mechanism for selectively adjusting the resiliency of the spring member by increasing or decreasing its effective length.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Inexpensive disposable and non-disposable razors are popular items in today's marketplace. Most commercially available disposable razors have a molded plastic handle with an integrally molded cartridge or head at one end having one or more blades mounted therein. The cartridge or head is integrally molded at a fixed angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the handle and is incapable of relative movement. Most commercially available non-disposable razors have a handle with an integral neck portion at one end that is adapted to be releasably attached to a separate replaceable blade-holding cartridge by a snap-fit or sliding-fit arrangement. The replaceable cartridge is attached at a fixed angle relative to the razor handle, and is also incapable of relative movement.
More recently, inexpensive razors have been introduced wherein the cartridge or head is pivotally connected to the handle to pivot about a plane transverse to the longitudinal axis of the handle. The Gillette Company markets several such razors. One recent model has been recently introduced under the trademark "Mach 3" which is shown and described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,784,790 and 5,787,586 which are hereby incorporated by reference.
There are several other patents that disclose razor structures having a pivotal or resilient connection between the razor handle and razor head.
Iderosa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,472 discloses a pivoting safety razor assembly having spaced upper and lower corrugated flexures connected at one end to the handle and converging outwardly therefrom with a blade holding cartridge fixed at their outer ends such that their respective planes intersect in a line at the cutting edge of the blade(s) to provide rotational movement of the handle about the cutting edge. To mechanically limit rotational movement between the handle and the blade device, one end of a rigid guide pin is fixedly attached to the blade device and its other end is slidably engaged with the handle, or a wedge is disposed between the between the flexures.
Armbruster et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,106 discloses a plurality embodiments of a razor having downwardly curved razor head with a generally cylindrical or oval-shaped resilient bushing-like member of fixed length secured at each end between the razor handle and the razor head which enables the razor head to move in all directions or in the X, Y and Z planes. In one embodiment, the cylindrical resilient member is mounted on a flexible shaft connecting the head with the handle and the end portion of the handle is externally threaded and provided with a threaded nut that compresses or squeezes the cylindrical resilient member to vary the resilient characteristics of the resilient member.
Olson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,887 discloses a flexible easy-rinsing razor having a handle, a flexible neck coupled to the handle, and a pair of mounting arms extending from the neck and securing the lateral ends of a blade cartridge. The flexible neck can be protracted into and retracted from the handle by turning a rotatable cuff coupled to the handle. The razor may also be provided with a flume attached to the flexible neck that is capable of directing a rectangular-shaped water stream through the blade cartridge
Althaus et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,316 discloses a disposable razor handle having an integrally formed resilient neck portion of fixed length that curves outwardly and downwardly from the handle portion and has an outer end adapted to receive a blade unit. The curved neck portion is formed of an arcuate layer of relatively inflexible plastic on the tension side (underside) and an arcuate layer of soft flexible material such as rubber on the compression side (top side) joined together with the flexible material extending through the length of the plastic handle. The double-material arcuate curved portions have an upstanding central rib with lateral side portions of s-shaped wave or serpentine configuration along its length.
The prior art listed above includes various structures that enable relative movement of the razor head in relation to a rigid handle.
Althaus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,832 discloses a razor blade unit having at least one freely rotatable cylindrical roller that extends parallel to the cutting edge of the razor blade to engage a skin area, but does not suggest relative movement of the razor head in relation to a handle.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a non-motorized razor having a rigid handle, a thin resilient leaf spring of flat cross section supported at a first end on the handle with a free end portion extending outwardly therefrom, and a generally rectangular blade-carrying razor head attached transversely at its approximate center on the free end portion of the spring in a plane approximately tangent to the plane of the spring with its lateral ends extending laterally outwardly therefrom. The spring free end portion is resiliently flexible in vertical and horizontal planes and capable of twisting along its central longitudinal axis to enable spring-biased movement of the razor head with the free end portion in arcuate vertical and horizontal paths relative to the handle, and spring-biased twisting movement of the razor head lateral ends in diametrically opposed arcuate paths about the central longitudinal axis of the spring and axis of the handle. An adjustment mechanism may be provided for selectively extending and retracting the spring free end portion relative to the handle to increase or decrease its effective length and thus the associated resilient spring action and twisting action of the spring and movement of the head.